


New

by denytheworld



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I do the 3 AM mad-Kiliel storytime once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiles up at her then, in his delirium and as thick, rough fingers brush against hers, something ignites within her chest and all she can think is, “Well, this is new.” </p><p>[Kili/Tauriel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tauriel

**Author's Note:**

> I really like making Tauriel militaristic and very much a brute (for an elf). 
> 
> It's 3 AM so no editing. Yeah. 
> 
> Hope you like~

Tauriel had never been _gentle_.

She was an elf of Mirkwood, no longer Greenwood the Great, and faced with the ever encroaching darkness and threat to her home, she’d found being _gentle_ a pointless endeavor. She could hardly kill spiders with kindness. Now a good sharp blade, on the other hand…

Tauriel had never been _gracious_ , either. She lacked tact, was what Legolas tells her. Half-wild, the other elves mutter when they see her approach, always back from a hunt or skirmish with tangled hair and blood stains. Even without her complete disinterest towards literature and poetry and her preference for bloodshed, she was _odd._ Her red hair stands out amongst the dark raven and light gold of her people and while useful when rallying her squadron to her, it was considered an eyesore otherwise. She’d given up on fitting in, by that point. She had her comrades and she had the friendship of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.

She’s coarse and blunt. She doesn’t hide her emotions half as well as Legolas and the others. She also had a temper that was not to be trifled with. Those who crossed her were very sorry indeed. If it were not for King Thranduil’s whimsy and indulgence, she suspected _nastier_ rumours would have sprung up by now. They’d always remarked – hair as red as any dwarf’s, temper as bad as a dwarf, so rude and uncaring like a –

Well, she’d never _met_ a dwarf so she wasn’t _too_ offended. Besides, Legolas worked himself into a snit about it in her defense, as it were. Erebor had been sacked and the people living under the mountain had long since fled to safer places. She had been too young to meet a dwarf and far too young to _fight_ the dragon – not that they had in the end.

When she does meet dwarves, she realizes just how deep those insults were!

They were trespassers! And ungracious and disorderly and _completely_ too short. The more she thought about it, the more insulted she was. How _could_ they compare her to a dwarf?! Was she so unsightly? It had stung but she could do nothing to address insults from decades ago.

The trespassers didn’t make for better prisoners and when her liege threatens to keep them for the next century, Tauriel could not be more upset. Still, she is dutiful and sees to the prisoners as best she could. She makes her rounds quickly, going from cell to cell without a word. The dwarves weren’t interested in speaking, otherwise they wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.

Except for _that_ dwarf.

She learns three things about him almost immediately and wasn’t inclined on finding out more:

  1. He was taller than most dwarves
  2. He won’t stop looking at her
  3. He won’t shut up



She’d never had a problem with people talking _too_ much in her presence. Kili is his name, she knows because he introduces himself every time she checks up on him, as if she was _stupid_ enough to forget the one name. It’s not like the other dwarves do much. They alternate between stony silence and swearing. It's impossible to tune him out, that she learns quickly enough. So she tries to silence him by outwitting him. A clever insult renders him mute in stunned silence until the next time she walks past.

* * *

 

“If you think I will free you just to get your voice out of my head, you’re sadly mistaken, _dwarf_.” Tauriel snaps at him before the dwarf could introduce himself – _again!_ – and settles herself squarely in front of his cell. She’d gotten used to exchanging some words before moving on now though she knows she shouldn’t get too close to the prisoners. 

He all but leers at her, “Been thinking of me then?”

She realizes her mistake too late and with a horrified blush, stalks off.

Legolas doesn’t approve of her spending any more time than necessary with the dwarves. Tauriel pays him no mind since Legolas doesn’t approve of many things. He definitely doesn’t approve of the way she braids her hair but she’s been doing _that_ despite his protests for the better part of two centuries. She eats her dinner in sullen silence, mulling over just _how_ she could get back at him.

She was no scintillating conversationalist, she admits. She’s unsociable and intimidating to the other elves and between comrades, all one needs is a look or a more emphatic, “Kill the spiders, now!” She finds herself at a loss with the dwarf, who gets more and more words out of her every time she makes her rounds.

She does return later with a stinging insult on her tongue and gleeful anticipation in her mind, only to have the conversation turn almost _civil_. She was partly disappointed for the insult was a good one but new conversation was a delight she rarely got to indulge in. It was to her utter amazement to learn that for such a young thing, Kili travelled to a great many places and seen so many things compared to her own experiences. She’s a little envious. Tauriel has lived a little over six centuries and has yet to step foot out of Mirkwood. She wanted to see that red moon for herself, for it certainly sounded beautiful. Strange, that something _red_ could be beautiful but she hears nothing but admiration in his voice when describing it to her.

_Dwarves were odd._

Once he gets going, he doesn’t stop. He tells her of a home back in the West with a mother waiting for him… she pitied him then. She also pities his mother, for having such a reckless son who wanders off into dangerous forests and gets himself captured by elves. Why must he come all this way?  

She doubts that he’d tell her, even if she asked.

* * *

 

By the time they escape in their barrels, she was a bit delirious in her anger. Barrels! How ridiculous, the notion and yet they’d done it. If it were not for those _damn orcs_ she might have recovered their escaped prisoners and _speaking_ of those orcs, what were they doing so deep in their lands and _why_ has nothing been done about it but _who was she_ to question the King and – it was utter madness.

Tauriel was having none of it.

She goes off to clear her head and returns just in time to witness the interrogation, or part of it anyway, before she’s off hunting. She’s lost her cool and doesn’t know if the urgency pounding through her veins was due to her hatred for the orcs or because of that _dwarf_.

 _“He’ll be choking on it soon_.” 

* * *

 

Tauriel wasn’t a _healer._

She didn’t have the patience for it and King Thranduil tells her it is because she is young still. It takes many more centuries than she’s lived to master healing and she had taken it as the dismissal that it had clearly been. She was young and angry, helpless in the face of her beloved home’s destruction and that was not what a healer should be. Come back when you’re older, was the message.

How she wished she’d pushed harder for lessons now. She and Legolas had dispatched of the orcs easily enough, fighting in the tight quarters of some strange man’s house. Even with the human children and dwarves afoot, it had been swift. It seemed the orcs were after a bigger prize than the handful of dwarves left behind to tend to the wounded. Legolas calls to her and she was ready to go. Because… because she was _not_ a healer and she should stay with Legolas, who hadn’t wanted to come but crossed his father anyway for _her_ sake.

“We’re _losing_ him.”

But the last dwarf arrives with _athelas_ and perhaps, all is not lost.

She may not be a healer but she knows enough to save him. She stumbles over the words a bit, distracted by his pained writhing and from disuse. And hopes, hopes, hopes that she was not too late and he would heal because now she’s promised. “I’m going to save him,” she had said and Tauriel _will_ keep her word.

And she does.

He’s lost consciousness by the end of it but his wound is no longer going to endanger his life though she takes precaution and bandages it up for him. She’s just about ready to go and catch up with Legolas when he rouses. “Tauriel,” he calls for her and when she does come, he dismisses her in the same breath, “You cannot be her. She is far away. She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream.”

Pretty words though she’s known others more eloquent. What was she to do? What was she to _say_? He has obviously taken leave of his senses and if he were not so injured, she might have struck him for his impertinence. But she does nothing.

He smiles up at her then, in his delirium and as thick, rough fingers brush against hers, something ignites within her chest and all she can think is, “ _Well, this is new_.”

“Do you think she could have loved me?”

Oh _no_.

Someone should have warned her of this.

 _Love_.

“We’ll have to speak of this once you’re _not,_ ” She gestures at the length of him, lying on some poor human girl’s table with his head pillowed on _walnuts_. She wasn’t one for romance, but she’d had expected better than _this_ for her first love confession – for it was a love confession, was it not? “Kili, O Reckless One.”

“She remembers me…” Thankfully, that was the last he speaks, having given into exhaustion once more.


	2. kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Reject me if you must,” Kili says thickly, “But I will not have you dismiss it. Elves may be high-minded enough to think we dwarves do not love, but we do. Of that, I can assure you.”
> 
> Kili's POV, post-BOTFA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted Kili's POV and still so very awkward Tauriel.
> 
> She thinks he's got Stockholm Syndrome pfft
> 
> Hope you like~ 
> 
> Also, if you need to contact me, send me an ask @ whybecauselogic.tumblr.com

She’s glaring at him from her corner of the tent.

It’s been her corner since she’s laid claim over it four days ago and she had yet to indicate she was going to give it up. She receives strange looks from all who enter but no one had told her to go. Kili didn’t mind all that much that she spends her time here, staring at him with that blank expression on her face. Her left eye twitches every so often, belying her unrest. If she left, the insides of his healing tent would be far less interesting. And despite the fact that she didn’t speak a word and only got up to examine Oin’s handiwork, Kili was _glad_ she was here.

He would have preferred it if she’d stopped staring at him but it wasn’t too bad. It was almost comforting and in his more hazy drug-induced moments, he almost mistook her for his disapproving mother. She often looked upon Kili with calculating eyes as well.

He’d been a little taken aback when the blank looks stopped. It was shortly after his breakfast had been delivered; a watery broth with a few slices of ham. It wasn’t much but it was better than the foul juices he’d been subjected to for the past few days. It was in between mouthfuls, when Kili dared to glance at her, when he noticed she’d stopped staring and was _frowning_ at him, instead. “What is it?”

“Do you _really_ love me?” Kili almost chokes and in an instant, the elf Captain was by his side, hands outstretched. She doesn’t touch him though, as if the very idea of it was repugnant and _that_ irritates him. She’d touched him before, when she was healing him – he knows it wasn’t a dream now, though he doesn’t recall much of the events that had transpired. Apparently, he’d said a _lot more_ than Fili had told him.

She was still there and expecting an answer. Was this the reason for her presence the past four days? She’d waited until he was recovered to ask him this, not knowing that her rejection of him would render him so low. Was it also the reason for her staring? She probably _hated_ him, without a doubt. She finds him beneath her and repugnant, stunted and ugly like all elves find dwarves to be. He should not have spoken so to her. If only he had kept his admiration secret, then they could have become _friends_ , at the very least. It was too late to regret now. “Answer my question, dwarf.”

“I’ve introduced myself enough times, _Tauriel_.” Kili retorts hotly, pushing down his shame and disappointment. He uses her name to admonish her and for a second, he could almost pretend he was behind bars and she was the pretty elf-Captain he relishes in teasing. No messy feelings or accidental confessions. 

“I do not recall giving you leave to use my name, _Kili_.” She says his name and her irritation was clear but despite that, his heart flutters in his chest to hear her call his name. She knows he is avoiding her question like a coward. And coward he shall be, going so far as to shovel another spoonful of broth into his mouth to avoid speaking. Her face was a smooth marble mask and Kili thinks it is like a death mask, austere and grim. He’d much prefer to see another emotion on her face, any expression would do. “Answer my question.”

“First, you must answer mine.” Kili rebuffs, finding strength in absolutely nothing. He was grasping at straws. His bowl has been scraped clean and there was no other way to delay this talk, barring an interruption. Oin was making his rounds through the camp with the rest of Dain’s healers and wouldn’t be due until lunch. He was on his own, but he will not go face his opponent at such a disadvantage. Tauriel inclines her head in acquiescence, finding his terms fair. “What did I say to you, that night in Laketown, for you to think I love you?”

She looks _horrified_ and the nervous knot in his stomach tightens a fraction more. He was clumsy with his words then. “You were ridiculous.” She says, after a moment’s recollection. “Still delusional from the pain and the effects of _athelas_ , you were resting on the mortal girl’s kitchen table. I was to return to Legolas for he had went ahead to give chase to those orcs when you called me to your side.” She spits the words out like any soldier would giving a report, but the corners of her mouth soften as she says, “You asked me, after a fashion, if I could have loved you.”

“And did you answer?” What had she answered? He couldn’t recall and was vexed for it.

“That’s _another_ question.” And it was clear that he wasn’t going to get anything out of her unless he answered.

It was his turn to answer now and he was faced with two choices. He could lie and deny it, claim that the effects of illness and stress had gotten to his head. He could lie and tell her he _didn’t_ admire her and _didn’t_ find her amusing and wonderful. It would be a disservice to the both of them and while it would be the easier path, Kili had always been silly and romantic enough to choose the road less travelled. “I _could_ love you. I think I do.” He answered in complete honesty, finally looking up into her eyes.

“That’s – “

“Ridiculous, I know.” Kili interrupts, “Can you use any other word than that? It’s a bit rude to call my admiration for you _ridiculous_.”

Suitably admonished, she looks contrite though she still had that imperious tilt to her chin. “Well, it is hard to believe that you’d love an elf who’s kept you and your company imprisoned for – ” Tauriel reels back and if it had been anyone else but an elf, Kili would have been worried that she might fall over. “You have a _sickness_. Kili, you believe yourself to be in love with me but truly, the trauma of – ”

She sounded so _guilty_ and she pitied him. He could hear it in her tone and he was still a dwarf with some shred of pride within him!

“Now _you’re_ being ridiculous.” She could turn from him, if his feelings were not returned. But he will _not_ let her or anyone else dismiss his feelings for her as some imaginings or trauma-induced. He was _not_ some foolish wisp who fell in love with his captor. He liked her for her strength and grace. He liked her more for her awkward nature and her innocence. She was a jewel yet uncut and he had a good eye to recognize beauty. “Reject me if you must,” Kili says thickly, “But I will _not_ have you dismiss it. Elves may be high-minded enough to think we dwarves do not love, but we do. Of that, I can assure you.”

“And how do dwarves love?” She asks, curiosity having gotten the better of her self-discipline. He had found her as curious as any young dwarfling during their short banters in her King’s prison. She couldn’t ignore his mother’s runes and he’d enticed her once more with more dwarven secrets. Thorin or Balin or…well, just about any dwarf would have his head for this, but he didn’t much care.

“All at once and _only_ once.” The voice came from the front of his tent and at once, the pair pulled apart. Fili was standing there, looking unsteady with crutches to support his leg. “May I have a word with my brother, Tauriel?”

She leaves the tent silently and Kili was definitely sorry to see her go.

He doesn’t get to stare after her for very long since Fili quickly takes her place by his side. He looks less and less impressed with him, much like Tauriel though she at least hid her disapproval with some grace. Fili had never been one to hide how he felt from his brother. “Tell me you’re not in love with her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me I told her that night?” Kili shoots back, indignant and flustered all the same. He couldn’t believe Fili would choose to hide this from him!

“I thought you were _delusional_ , as did she.” Fili hissed, “Now you’ve gone and set your cap for an _elf-maiden_. Do you know what Thorin will do to us? What _mother_ will do to us?”

“I don’t particularly care.” Kili tries to sound sure but he wasn’t looking forward to their kin’s reaction any more than Fili did. There will be trouble and Fili would get right in the middle of it, if only for his sake. “I…I may not love her. Perhaps, nothing will come of it?” 

Fili sends him an irritated look, “You’re an idiot. You love her so much it might as well be inked onto your forehead. She must be _beyond_ stupid to not see it.”

“Hey!” She _was_ rather dense but Kili would not have his own brother insulting her like that.

“We’ll just have to remind Thorin he needs his heirs intact.” Fili sighs sadly, raising one hand to card his fingers through Kili’s hair.

“I’m sorry, Fili.”

“Don’t be.”

“She doesn’t love me though, so…”

“You’re just as stupid as she is, then.”

 What Fili meant by that, he didn't know. 

* * *

 

She returns that evening with two bowls of broth. His was still watery and tasteless while hers smelled _delicious._ He found himself grateful that she’d taken means to eat outside of his tent thus far. He would have been miserable to see her have such rich fare while he was reduced to drinking water, as it were.

He was surprised to see her and doubted his good fortune, even as she passed him his share and settled down in a chair by his side. He’d heard that the Elven King and his party had set off to his own domains. Tauriel should have gone but here she sits before him. “Do not think I will leave without finishing our discussion, dwarf.” She intones dryly, answering his silent question.

“It’s _Kili_.” But she already knows that. “And it’s your turn to answer. I love you but could you love me?”

“Perhaps it is I, who is incapable of loving.” Elves were _very_ long-winded and Kili was not in the mood to listen to her think aloud. He’d thought her returned to Mirkwood, lost to him. Now she is here and still, no answers are offered. “But when you reached for me, I did _feel_ something.”

She looked like she had swallowed a lemon by her admission, but Kili decides that’s enough for now. 

“Something _pleasant_ , I hope.”

“Like someone had set off a fire in my chest.”

“And how did that feel?”

“You irritate me so.” There was no heat behind her words and Kili finds himself smiling for the first time that day.

“Answer the question.”   

“I have not decided.” It was better than an outright refusal though he was not so optimistic to think that things would end well. Perhaps, a courtship would not be out of the question? “I have been given leave to remain here for the time being. Legolas has spoken for me and should your uncle be amenable…”

Thorin would probably _not_ be amenable but Fili and Kili would work on it.

“Then you will stay here with me?” He catches her hand in his but managed only to hook his index finger on her own. She doesn't slip her hand away but watches their fingers with sharp calculating eyes. Ever the warrior, that one.

“Dwarves are very fragile, I find.” Tauriel declares suddenly, still watching their fingers and Kili was suddenly very glad that they were alone. Should any dwarf hear such words fall from an _elf_ , there would be trouble. “You, in particular, are in the habit of getting yourself into dangerous situations.”

“Well, only recently.” And to be fair, he avoided the dragon. That ought to make up for something. Kili suspects her to be _concerned_ if it were not for the distant expression on her face.

“This will have to stop, of course.” She’s saying this as it’s already set in stone. “I... will remain here until you have recovered.”

So she _is!_ It’s great to know she’s concerned over his well-being but she was acting _strange_. Well, stranger than usual. “I did not know you were a healer.” She wasn't, Kili knew that much. ''Or do you intend on safeguarding me? "

“I have stood guard for four days already.” She was displeased that he had not noticed her vigilance.

“Shall I reward you, Captain?” He was leering at her, playful and happy now that she was to stay for a little longer. She had not spurned his feelings and he had a _chance_. He was so happy he could dance if he could.

“You... Just eat your food.”  


	3. tauriel and dis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin had once told her the only way to win against Dis in a conversation was to hold tight and endure. She’d thought he’d played her false but truly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I make a liar out of myself and I added another chapter to this.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> But I JUST REALLY liked the idea of Tauriel calling Kili 'dwarf' and him reminding her 'my name is Kili' because that's their thing and I love it. And the hooked index finger thing, I just love it. They're adorable. I'm dead. 
> 
> Also, Dis is HBIC.

There was shouting and crashes outside her door. While living in Erebor was not a quiet lifestyle, Tauriel knows, since dwarves were a rather raucous people if not overly fond of dramatics, the guest wing, which she resides in were usually much quieter. She could hear at least three different sets of heavy boots rushing towards her door and the shouts were getting more and more frantic.

She was expecting visitors then. Kili had not mentioned guests and while he and his brother Fili often did spend the evening talking with her, she had wanted a quiet evening alone to fletch some arrows. She is expected in Mirkwood in a few days and wanted to hunt along the way – whether the prey be deer or orc that is for the future.

But since the guests were uninvited, she will _not_ put away her things. In fact, she was feeling rather contrary. Temper like a dwarf, Kili says and for once, it was not meant as an insult.  

“So you’re the elf that went and seduced my son.” The door slams open, banging against the stone wall. Tauriel looks up to see a dwarrowdam of striking features – dark hair and a fine beard both oiled and braided into a tight neat fashion. At her feet were both Kili and Fili, who had probably been the source of the loud shouting. A little behind, she could see both Thorin, King Under the Mountain and Balin approaching.

“I would not say _I_ seduced him.” Tauriel replies primly. “Unless imprisoning him and his company counts.”

“ _Tauriel!_ ” The brothers had clambered onto their feet once more and Kili had snuck to her side. She knows that she should probably ‘play nice’ as Kili and Fili had coached her. Lady Dis and her caravan’s arrival had been expected for the past few days and Tauriel had been admittedly anxious. She wasn’t anxious so much as irritated, right now.

“Dwarf.” Tauriel greets him with a small smile and hooks her index finger to catch his. She could see the tense lines of his shoulders and suspects he’s ready to lunge between her and his mother at a moment’s notice.

Despite all this, he does relax at her greeting and offers her a tentative smile. “It’s Kili, if you happen to have forgotten.”

“I haven’t.” She smiles up at him and with her seated in their customary loveseat, she is just close enough to lean over and steal a kiss – if it were not for their audience.

“That is _quite_ enough.” Dis snaps and her gimlet stare takes in everything between the two of them. Tauriel wonders what she sees. She was about to say something if not for Thorin’s timely intervention.

“Tauriel,” The King greets her and he’s got a wicked gleam in his eye that tells her that what was to come was hardly going to be pleasant for her. While they got on civilly in the eyes of the public and so long as Thorin conveniently forgets that she’s an elf, he does like to throw little things at her to keep her on her toes. She tries her best to get even but the score so far is hardly balanced.

Tauriel gets up from her seat and bows, “Good evening, Majesty.”

“This is my sister, Princess Dis.” He gestures to the lady as if she _hadn’t_ burst through her door moments previous. “Her caravan has arrived earlier than expected.”

“Welcome to Erebor, Princess.” Tauriel replies blandly before seating herself once more. To think, an _elf_ welcoming dwarven nobility back to their own mountain. Legolas would laugh and His Majesty, King Thranduil might just choke on his wine. “How were your travels?”

“If you did _not_ seduce my son,” Dis continues on, completely ignoring the introduction and her question. She certainly was as single-minded as her brother. “Are you to tell me that _Kili_ , who is barely of age, is capable of seducing _you_?”

This was in no way a conversation and since it _wasn’t_ , Tauriel had no problem responding. It was much like a spar – lunge and parry. There was a rhythm to these things Tauriel appreciated.

“He gave it a valiant effort, Your Highness.” And it had been. Her first stay in Erebor had been quite interesting. Kili was a constant presence by her side and her neck had ached from all the trinkets he’d braided into her hair. He had sulked for a week when she’d limited him to only a few beads and a tiara. The amount of precious gems and crystals in her hair at one point had shocked even _Thranduil_. “Kili is very attentive and gracious.”

“And what of your _own_ King, Tauriel?” Dis must be part-warg, Tauriel decides. Her hold on this conversation, no, interrogation was as unrelenting as a warg bite and she suspects Dis won’t release her unless she’s had her fill of shaking and rendered her completely lifeless. Thorin had once told her the only way to win against Dis in a conversation was to hold tight and endure. She’d thought he’d played her false but truly… “Thranduil can’t be too pleased to have you here.”

Actually, His Majesty would like to have her far, far away until he _knows_ that Legolas was not romantically-inclined towards her. Legolas merely sees her as an old friend but their lord was wary and very suspicious. By the time she would be welcomed back to Mirkwood with open arms would probably be when Kili has returned to the stones. She does miss her home, spider-ridden as it may be, and nags at Legolas regularly to ‘go about things’ in a timely fashion. “His Majesty indulges me.”

“And your friendship with Prince Legolas? Surely, he misses your companionship.” Tauriel slides a searching glance to Fili standing beside Thorin, who simply shrugs. Just how had Dis known all _this?_ Her love’s mother was a formidable foe indeed and perhaps she should have entered this battle with more caution. “You miss your home, do you not?”

“He will survive. As for myself, I find that I am at home in Erebor.” Tauriel inclines her head slowly towards Kili, her hair had once again been attacked by Kili earlier that day and was still held in an elegant if not completely too ostentatious style. “Kili is a very good host. Your brother, His Majesty, is also very accommodating.”

“He’s also a great deal of trouble.” Dis mutters, claiming the opposite seat with authority. Something changes in the air and Tauriel doesn’t know what to make of it. Nothing in her bearing gives away her private thoughts but Dis was smirking. “Tell me, did he do that?”

She was gesturing to her hair and Tauriel nods. “He’s got deft fingers.”

“So did his father.” The look on Dis's face was completely suggestive and  _very_ improper.

“ _Mother!”_

“Dis!”

Tauriel blushes and Dis laughs so hard she almost tips over in her mirth. “You’re alright, elf. Ha! I’ve never made an elf blush before!”

“ _Mother!”_  


End file.
